


That Special Touch - Take what you want

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [2]
Category: Norman Reedus Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, their first encounter went so well, Norman wanted to see how a second visit might go.  But when Norman shows her a new side to him, will she embrace it or go running?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting my head straight

It had been three days since Norman and I had had sex. In his bedroom. In the bathroom. On the massage table. Three day since I hadn't seen him or spoken to him, but he had texted a few 'Norm-isms' from the set.

Didileavea hicky?  
HotasFUCKhere  
;P

Somehow Mandy had failed to notice that I hadn’t come home that night. But she knew something was up, I was jumpy when my text alert chimed, I was fussing with my hair more and then there were the dreams, well, she didn’t know about those. I was out of the house before her alarm went off today. Norman and I were scheduled for a 6am session before he went to the set. 

I had never crossed that line with any of my clients before. And I sure as hell never expected to. But when the sexiest man on television initiates sex, how can a woman say no. That was then, and this was today’s session. I had no reason to think that our encounter would be more than a one time thing. Hell, he had a model in New York that came into town fairly regularly that he was involved with, though he was keeping it quiet. Dating? Fucking? I didn’t know which. 

His coffee cup was on the back railing, still steaming, not the first time I had found it there. He could be a little scattered in the morning. I picked it up and brought it in as I let myself into the open back door. His cat was waiting to go out and I held the door. My breath hitched. He was standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen, at his laptop. He was wearing a pair of sleeping pants, the kind that tie at the waist and have a cute pattern, this one was blue and green plaid and no shirt. I had seen those before, he never pulled them up high enough, I could see the top of his hips and the start of his crack. But it was the long lean muscles up his back, he hadn’t been this cut when I met him during season one, but now. The devil tattoos on his right shoulder twitched as he typed, I set the coffee mug next to him.

Norman was on the phone, mostly listening. I never bothered him when he was working so I smiled in his direction and started into the living room. I was surprised when I felt him tap me on the shoulder and I turned to him. He was still listening to the person talking but he mouthed ‘good morning’ and pulled me in for a hug. None of this was completely unusual but now I was over thinking it all. Did he hug longer than normal? Was there more smile than I was used to? He kissed me on the forehead, YES, that was not something I was expecting. He went back to his computer and his phone call. I set things up quietly in the living and waited for him to wrap his call. 

I placed the massage table in its usual spot, the scene of the crime so to speak. Where our sex adventure had begun the other day. I smoothed the sheets then went back into the kitchen to let him know I was ready. He was tossing stuff into his backpack and told the person on the phone that he had to get going. “Yeah, my favorite person with magic hands needs me to get undressed. I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and finished typing his last email.

“I’m all yours Holly.” He closed the laptop and silenced his phone. A sip of coffee and he was past me to the living room. He had probably had more random sex than I did, he seemed as if he hadn’t really given the whole thing a single thought. If he could let it go, so could I. “I got like fourteen hours on set today.” He untied his sleep pants and they slid to the floor. It happened so quickly I didn’t have time to turn away. He stood naked in front of me and I stared longer than I should have. “Past modesty I assume?” He turned and smiled, he was so beautiful. Norman pulled down the sheet and lay down on the table.

I paused, recomposed myself and went to the edge of the table. “Whatever you are comfortable with.” Face down, I fixed the sheet over his body and then started by sliding my hands over his back. Even with a sheet between us his body felt amazing. I folded it down to his hips and filled my hands with unscented oil, warming it for a moment before I slid my palms along his skin. Long muscles tracked up and down his body and I closed my eyes, if I looked too long at those black tattoos I would want to kiss them, again. This was more exploratory, figuring out what was tight and where I would need to focus my time. He left shoulder was its usual knot, all that crossbow carrying. For the most part he was in good shape, today would be about maintenance and relaxation. 

Thankfully I had given enough massages to him over the years that my brain went on autopilot as I worked my hands over his muscles. As my hands drifted over his tattoos my mind floated back to Monday. Glimpses of moments, naked and sweaty. On his bed where he pushed inside of me, our faces close enough to kiss but just looking into each other’s eyes. That playful smirk of his, as I contracted my muscles around him bringing him closer to orgasm. In the bathroom I was on my knees as he leaned against the counter, one hand in my hair, the other touching his face in that way he did when he was struggling to stay focused, the back of his hand along his forehead. It was the third time he had cum and the second that I had tasted him. Less forceful this time around but he tasted just as delicious. 

My mind couldn’t seem to get past the cuddling in his bed though. I never expected to spend the night, hell I had been about to sneak away when he woke and we ended up in the shower together. But now the sun was coming up and we were wrapped together. God his scent around me. Sex for sure, but this underlying smell of cigarettes and whisky that we had shared hours earlier. When he slept it seemed to be the only time his body slowed down. No more fidgeting and restlessness. I loved the calm that came over him, and I am sure cumming that much helped as well. 

I was done with his backside and ready to have him turn over, we seemed to have gotten there so fast as I had been lost in my thoughts. I held the sheet and he turned over with a groan, he had dozed off a bit and I was disturbing his relaxing. I fixed the sheet and vowed not to scope his package, as I did just about every time he was on my table. He was awake and fidgeting now. He talked in vague details about his long day ahead, never giving away any of the show plot but expectations of bumps and bruises. He had a crossbow-heavy day coming, lots of manipulating for the camera and some hand-to-zombie combat. They had been going over it all week and today was the shoot. 

“You available tonight?” I ran my hands down the length of his arms and worked my thumbs into his palm. “In case I get my ass kicked.” I smiled and nodded. Norman wrapped his fingers around mine and stopped me in my tracks. Our eyes locked and I waited to see what he was going to do next. “In case I want to give you a massage.” 

I panicked, this was how it had all started three days ago, him turning the massage tables on me. “I um… I can be around. Just text me.” I didn’t know what to say. He let go of my hand and we finished the massage, business as usual. When I was done I let him discretely get off the table and get ready for work as I cleaned up. He and I were ready to leave at the same time and we met at the kitchen door. 

I was letting the cat back in as he came up behind me, back pack and helmet in hand. “Are we cool?” He stepped between me and the door. “I mean, did I fuck everything up the other day?” He was as sincere as I had ever seen him.

Honesty seemed to be the best policy. “Yeah, we’re cool. I’m just not normally the hook-up kinda girl.” I hugged him, completely out of character for me, he was always the one to initiate the hugs. “Just getting my head straight.” We hugged for a while, not sexual, more centering, at least for me. He kissed the top of my head and we parted.

I watched him ride his motorcycle out of the driveway.


	2. Someone had fed honey to a tiger

Finishinglate stillok?

Oh how I loved his texting. Spaces, punctuation and spelling be damned. He Twittered the same way. It felt like an insight on how his brain was wired, fast moving and scattered.

Text me when you’re leaving set.  
I’ll be there

It was after midnight when I got his text. “seeU”. I had packed what I needed for his massage into my shoulder bag after I had changed my clothes three times. Cute lacy bra and matching panties, but then it was a debate between yoga pants or a skirt. Low cut tight t-shirt or something more baggy. When I got his text I changed back into yoga pants but added a well-fitting blue t-shirt that showed off a little cleavage. There was a good chance that his day of shooting was so exhausting that all he wanted was a massage and a good night sleep.

Norman had gotten home before I got there and he was sitting out on his back deck with a beer and cigarette in one hand, a cat in his lap and his eyes closed. He must have showered on set because he was awfully clean for his character. He heard me come up the stairs. “Have a beer with me?” He had a second bottle waiting on the side table; I dropped my bag and took the beer. I sat across from him. It was a beautiful and warm Georgia night, the kind I loved more than any other. We listened to the katydids and I could smell the honeysuckle. Night’s like this didn’t get better around here. We didn’t say anything, I just stared out into the night sky and he decompressed from the day. 

We had been sharing a footstool. He started to shift, stand up and put his hand out to me. I took his hand and we walked into the kitchen. When the door was closed he turned to me and pulled me close. I wasn’t sure which direction this was all going but I had resolved to just follow his lead. Norman ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face. “Did you get your head straight?” I wasn’t sure if I actually had done that, but in his arms my head was swimming. 

“Close enough.” I was breathless with my cheek on his shoulder; I loved the smell of the laundry soap he used. 

Norman slid his fingers up under my chin and tipped my head towards his. He was looking down at me in that expressionless way he had about him. I couldn’t read it but that was okay. “Be okay if we found a way to relax that wasn’t on the table?” His normally blue eyes were dark and fierce.

I hadn’t resolved to allow this to happen, but I hadn’t made my mind up on it NOT happening either. All I had truly decided that I was game for whatever Norman wanted. “Yes.” I said it so softly I didn’t know if the word had actually been spoken or not. Nevertheless, he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were magical, no other way to put it. He was strong and commanding and kissed as if it might be our last. I laced my fingers in his hair and he slid his hands to my ass. I loved the feel of his hands anywhere on my body but he startled me when she lifted me of the floor and set me on the kitchen island. I spread my legs and let he stand between them. 

He slid his hand to my throat, not tightly holding it but it gave me the feeling of being dominated. He can come off as shy and playful, but not at this moment. Right now, he had put me where he wanted me and used his hands and his mouth to take what he wanted from me. My body ached, nipples hardened and my pussy began to drip. He hadn’t been like this the first time we had been together, that had been sweet and mutual. But tonight he was completely different. He was commanding and controlling with a focus in his eyes that would have scared me if it hadn’t turned me on so much. 

First my shirt, than his, mouth to skin, his legendary tongue slid across my flesh. He explored my breasts with his hands and his teeth. I threw my head back as he bit through the material of my bra. Biting and sucking while he used his other hand in my hair. I kinda wished he would give it a pull though that wasn’t normally my thing. I can honestly say I don’t know what to expect out of Norman. I try so hard not to Google search him or stalk him on Twitter, though we do ‘follow’ each other. I have always tried to keep the celebrity of Norman separate from the client I know. 

That being said, he was always the one who was putty in my hands, willing to work by my rules and often went from tense to ball-of-mush at my touch. In recent months he had been quite naughty on line. He had posted pictures via Twitter and Instagram that involved a whip. My dear roomy, Mandy, had asked if I had ever seen this kinkier side of Norman and I could answer very honestly that I had not. I had never even seen the whip in question, it was something that was housed in his on-set trailer and I have never been there. 

But tonight was something different. Tonight he seemed to be filled with a hunger and focus. His lust built quickly as he pulled the front of my bra down and sucked at my nipples. He started to pull at my yoga pants and I was suddenly grateful for the choice over jeans. He took them down in one pull and I was bare-assed on his kitchen island. The granite top was cold and I forced my body closer to his. “Norm...” If I could have crawled up him to get off the cold I would have. He laughed at my spasm and pushed me back, all the way back till I was lying flat on the surface and my skin was covered in goose bumps. He seemed to delight in my uncomfortableness. 

“Love it.” His voice was dark, like someone had fed honey to a tiger.

Everything happened suddenly, his mouth to my pussy as he pulled my hips for a better position. I suddenly forgot the cold that had annoyed me moments ago. His tongue and his fingers invaded me and I begged for more, for him to keep licking me, for him to fuck me. The words came out of me and I was shocked at myself. He growled as he licked me and finally pulled away. My juices glistened on his face and I was stunned at how beautiful he looked. He drew his arm across his mouth, pulled a condom out of his pocket and unbuttoned his jeans, they were too loose to begin with and they fell off his hips. 

I knew the counter was not going to be the best spot for us and I slid off of it in front of him, standing almost naked eye to eye. The blackness of his eyes told me how hungry he was for sex. Hardcore, lust filled fucking. Nothing sweet and gentle. And I wanted it as much as he did. I wanted to feel him inside of me as he controlled my body. I kissed him tasting myself on his lips and it fueled the raw sexual desire in me even more. 

“Use me.” I said it not knowing what he would do, how he would react. But the way he had touched my throat and the thoughts of him with a whip had my brain in a frenzy. A ‘yes’ escaped his lips and he turned me around quickly, bent me at the waist till my breasts were on the cold surface and he fingered me from behind. 

I tried to stay in the moment, to feel the fullness of him inside of me, the touch of his lips on my skin, the way his teeth gnashed into my shoulder as he pounded deep inside of me. But I was too far gone in my own ecstasy. I wanted to stay focused so that I could try and please him in return but he had done exactly what I had told him to do. He used my body for his pleasure. He was not rough or unaware of what he was doing to me, but he was most definitely focused on his gratification more than mine. And for reasons I can’t explain, that turned me on more than anything else at that moment. 

Norman always gave so much of himself to everyone else, his cast, fans, his son and his friends. He often skipped time for himself to be there for someone else. But right here in the middle of Georgia, well past midnight, in the center of his kitchen I was able to give him a chance to take something purely for his own pleasure. “Take it Norman. Take what you want.” I had broken the moment of panting and grunting and I gave him permission to be primal. 

He pushed harder and deeper into me banging my hips on the cabinet doors. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, I had never realized how much I wanted someone to do that to me. Or maybe it was just Norman I wanted doing that to me. I screamed out and he let go of my hair but I begged him to do it again. Begged him not to stop. 

I couldn’t tell if he was close to coming but I was on the edge. Fingers tangled in my hair and his other hand bruising my hip. I fucked back against him and when he spoke, “You like that?” I was done for. I came harder than I had the first time we had been together. Stronger and longer than I could almost handle. Lost in my own pleasure I think I missed him taking his. He let out a string of “fucks” that told me he was thrusting through his own powerful release. 

I’m not sure how we got on the floor sitting against the island with his arms wrapped around me, he was back to his fidgety self as he kissed my shoulder and we let our breathing slow and sync together. It felt like our skin was fused by sweat and I loved the feeling.

“I’m sorry I was out of control Holly.” He spoke through shallow breath and rested his mouth back on me. His wispy hair and beard tickled at me. 

He had no idea how perfect his out of control had been. “No sorry. I asked for you to be out of control.” I licked at his arm that was too close to my mouth. Even his sweat tasted good.

Norman’s body was slowing, moving to that restful state that I always worked to achieve for him. “Maybe you’ll ask for it again?” I turned my head and we kissed again. Sweet and soft this time.


End file.
